Behind These Emerald Eyes
by RandomnessReborn789
Summary: Fem!Harry, with the help of Mew, Celebi and Jirachi, Seraphina Potter, the real Girl-Who-Lived, finds herself transported to the world of Pokemon. Raised by Alder, the Champion of Unova, she travels region-wide and captures many Pokemon and competes in several competitions. This is a record of one of her many Adventures. GAME-CENTRIC
1. Chapter 1

**Behind These Green Eyes**

Pokemon and Harry Potter crossover.

_Summary: Fem!Harry, with the help of Mew, Celebi and Jirachi, Seraphina Potter, the real Girl-Who-Lived, finds herself transported to the world of Pokemon, after being neglected and abused in favour of her younger brother. Raised by Alder, the Champion of Unova, she travels region-wide and captures many Pokemon and competes in several competitions. This is a record of one of her many Adventures. Eventual Lance/Seraphina._

_**GAME-CENTRIC**_

* * *

><p>Seraphina Potter, age 5, but extremely clever for her age, was currently holding her younger, newborn brother, James Jr. (She just calls him Jamie.) Her parents, James and Lily, were currently at a sudden meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, leaving her and a babysitter looking after Jamie.<p>

It was near midnight when the alarm rang through the halls of Potter Cottage. Sera and the babysitter exchanged panicked glances. Taking charge, the 5-year-old yelled, in surprisingly good English. "Call Mum and Dad! I'll take Jamie!"

Without waiting fora response, the small girl ran upstairs with a tightened grip around the younger sibling. However, only a few minutes passed until the Dark Lord himself appeared inside the room of which the two was hiding. Determined to be defiant to the last breath, the young girl gave an icy emerald green glare towards the young, corrupted man. "You better leave my brother alone!" She shouted towards the man. But that did not deter him. Instead he just smiled sinisterly. "What is your name young one? And when were you and your brother born?"

"Why would I tell you!" She hissed back.

"Well then, I'm afraid that I'll have to resort to some... unfortunate methods." He said. However he did not say this sadly, he said this as if he wanted this to happen. "Imperio!"

The change was instantaneous. The small girl's eyes became glossy, as she replied in a monotone voice. "My name is Seraphina Violet Dorea Potter, and I was born on the 31st of July, five years ago. My brother was born on either on the same day, or on the 1st of August, it was midnight when he was born."

"Thank you." he smirked, before he released his hold on the messy-haired girl. "Avada Kedavra!"

With a gasp, Seraphina turned and closed her eyes, hiding her brother from the green light. Seraphina shuddered as she felt the green beam hit her, and as she was knocked into the crib. The crib shattered under her weight, and it shielded her from sight as she was knocked into unconsciousness. She barely registered the other scream that came from her attacker.

* * *

><p>Lily and James Potter was quickly returning to their hideout in Godrics Hollow. They were eager to spend some time with their beloved family. However, they froze when they saw that their once-glorious home was destroyed. James froze with shock as Lily ran inside. She was greeted with a horrendous sight. Furniture was scattered across the hall, dying flames were gathered in patches, and a corpse was found in the living room. "Kyle..." came a gasp from behind the red-headed woman. James stood there, eyes never leaving the carnage before realisation beckoned on the pair. "The kids!" They gasped together. They ran upstairs, into James Jr's bedroom. Inside was a horrible sight. The crib was in shambles, a small feminine hand emerging from underneath. A cry indicated that the newborn was also underneath. With a quick flick of his wand, the crib vanished and what was underneath was revealed. Their oldest, Seraphina, was lying unconscious, her form lying in a position to protect what was in her arms. James Jr. was what was in her arms, an angry scar in the shape of a V was on the young boys forehead. The red-head quickly gathered the youngest in her arms with a cry. The raven-haired man just looked on in astonishment, before breaking into a grin. "Our son survived the Killing Curse!"<p>

And with that the two broke into whispers and quickly floo-called the head of the Order, Professor Dumbledore. The house was soon filled with people, and reporters. However, in all of the excitement, everyone soon forgot about the young girl, the true Girl-Who-Lived, lying in the corner, a lightning-shaped scar on the side of her neck, hidden by her hair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another trial... R&amp;R and you'll get more... Blah, blah, blah... *zzz*<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Behind These Emerald Eyes chap 2**

Pokemon and Harry Potter crossover.

_Summary: Fem!Harry, with the help of Mew, Ce__lebi and Jirachi, Seraphina Potter, the real Girl-Who-Lived, finds herself transported to the world of Pokemon, after being neglected and abused in favour of her younger brother. Raised by Alder, the Champion of Unova, she travels region-wide and captures many Pokemon and competes in several competitions. This is a record of one of her many Adventures. Eventual Lance/Seraphina._

**_WARNING: Possible OOC-ness, descriptive child abuse and violence. For people who watch the anime, I haven't watched it, so I don't know Alders's full personality, so I'm making one up. I've only watched a small amount of the movies that is pre-Black and White._**

**GAME-CENTRIC**

* * *

><p><strong>*Two Years Later*<strong>

James and Lily Potter, alongside their just-turned two-year-old son, the supposed Boy-Who-Lived, prepared themselves to 'accidentally' stumble into some press, and glorify themselves further. Just as they were about to leave, a young, joyous voice filled the halls.

"Mum! Dad! I made something for Jamie!" a young, hyper girl skipped towards the group of three, in her hands was a hand-made figure, in the crude shape of a broomstick. "Look!"

Pausing to a halt in front of them, she showed her gift up the her parents. The two gave each other looks of frustration before sneering at the figure. Completely ignoring the pair of small, chubby hands reaching towards the gift, and the gurgles if happiness, James knocked the toy out of reach, spitting towards the saddened girl. "My son does not deserve to touch that poor disgrace of a gift! He deserves nothing but the best, since he saved the entirety of the Wizarding World!"

As Lily comforted the wailing boy, poor little Seraphina ran back to her room, crying. She could hear her parents plotting together, to get rid of the unwanted and unneeded witch. After all, why would they need a witch with her ability bordering on squib level, when they have the Boy-Who-Lived, Savior of the Wizarding World.

The very next day, Seraphina found herself out of one verbally abused life, into a new verbally and physically abused life at her Aunt Petunias' home. She cooked, she cleaned, she worked to her very limit, and yet she was never thanked. Instead she was shoved into a cupboard much too small for her, she was beaten, and yet she was still oh so full of hope. Hope that she would eventually leave this pitiful life. It wasn't until she was beaten to near death a few months later on her birthday did her hopeful wish finally come true.

* * *

><p>Mew, an uncommon (more like fabled) Pokémon, was worried, which was uncommon in itself. The reason for this distress was that Arceus himself showed worry. Now normally, the playful Pokémon would be rejoicing that the stoic Alpha Pokémon showed some kind of emotion, but Mew noticed that worry showed on the faces of the Creation trio as well as Zygarde, the Order Pokémon, and Xerneas, the Life Pokémon.<p>

So obviously the New Species Pokémon was missing something, but he didn't know what. So to remedy this, Mew was about to search for his friends, Jirachi and Celebi. Between the three, they'd be sure to find the source of this strange occurrence. His objective was halted however. Arceus had summoned him. So the small Pokémon disappeared without a sound...

... And reappeared in the Council Room. The Council Room was, in a word, bland. The only colour in the room was white, white and white! (Because of this, Mew planned to dye the room in all the colours of the rainbow. The looks that he would receive would be hilarious!). Anyway, the Legendary Pokémon was startled to see that his two friends was already present in the room, and that Arceus was standing in the centre with a grave look on his face. The three were 99% sure that they were going to get a mission.

"I have summoned you three here to give you a mission." - and they were right - "In a different universe, a child younger than 10 is subject to a prophesy. However, her younger brother was named the child who is subject to it. The youngest was spoilt, while the true prophesy child was neglected and abandoned. I am sending you to help her in any way you can. Dismissed."

So the three were sent off with Arceus's power leading them to their destination, understanding what they had to do, and sympathetic towards the unknown child. Throughout the journey, the trio plotted for potential pranks and annoyances that they could do.

It wasn't long before the familiar tingling that came from teleportation faded, as their vision showed a small village, that was possibly boring personified. Mew sighed. This was going to be a long day...

* * *

><p>It truly was a pitiful sight. A group of clearly spoilt children was surrounding, and kicking, what appeared to be a pile of ratty clothes. The only thing that implied that the 'pile' was more than it seemed, was the fact that there was a very faint whimpering, not belonging to the boys, since the whimper was clearly female. A soft scream slipped through the child's bloodied lips, as a boot hit her stomach with a sickening crack. Throughout the beating, various insults were screamed at her.<p>

"Freak!"

"You don't belong here!"

"You don't deserve anything!"

The group of bullies was led by an alarmingly obese seven-year-old. His name was Dudley Dursley, and it was him who took the most pleasure out of the pained cries of the 'family burden'. A savage grin spread across his face as he heard a pained cry as a member of his 'posse' gave a kick to her unprotected face.

Only an hour had passed until the torment ceased. The young, fragile girl was drawing slow, hiccup-like breaths, as the bullies stumbled away like child drunkards, laughing amongst themselves. Meanwhile, a three glowing blue lights lit the sky for less than a second. This went un-noticed by the children.

* * *

><p>Seraphina Potter, the unknown Saviour of a backwards society, was dying. She knew this, even though someone with a mind so young shouldn't. Neglected and abandoned by her family, she found herself beaten and ambushed until she was cornered by her cousin. It was then the true pain began.<p>

Punches. Kicks. Yells. Insults. It seemed never ending, yet the pain continued, relentless. She was laying on the side (the one with the least amount of bruises), as black began to obscure her eyesight, as she was left alone. Haggard coughs escaped her lips, coating the pavement in crimson. Emerald eyes were fighting a losing battle to keep themselves open, until they flew open at an unfamiliar sound.

"Mew? Mew!"

Searching eyes found a strange creature, with two others floating behind it. The /pink/ appearance of the creature made the inner her squeal in excitement. She loved the colour pink. However, the unusual appearance of the trio made the young girl believe that she was seeing things due to her injuries.

The creature that caught her attention was definitely bipedal but with features similar to a mammal. Its snout is short and wide and triangular ears sat on the top of its head. It has three-fingered paws, large feet with oval markings on the soles, and a long, thin tail ending in a thicker tip. Seraphina couldn't see any hairs on its body. It has big hind legs and short arms with three-fingered paws. It's large, blue eyes were staring in childish curiosity, yet in unusual comprehension. The name of the creature must be 'Mew', since it's child-like voice continued to voice it.

One of the creatures behind was a green fairy-like creature. Clear wings were on it's back, with round toeless feet and three-fingered hands. It had a round head that comes to a curved point, and large baby-blue eyes with thick black rings around them. A pair of green antennae with blue tips sat on the top of it's head. The assumption made was that the name of the creature was 'Bi', since the creature kept repeating it in a soprano voice.

The other creature was small, white and humanoid. It had short, stubby legs and longer arms. There are flaps on the underside of its arms, giving the impression of long sleeves. A curved seam was on it's belly. Additionally, it had a pair of circular eyes on its face, with small, blue triangular markings underneath. On its head was a large, yellow structure with three points extending outward: one from the top and one on either side, a blue tape-like ribbon hanging off each point. A rounded extension hung from either side of the yellow structure, framing the face of the creature. Two yellow streamers flew from it's back. From the name flying out of it's mouth, the name of the creature was 'Jirachi", as well as different syllables of it's name.

A bony hand extended towards Mew's head, before collapsing centimetres before she touched the unrevealed Pokémon. Another round of coughs shook her body, adding more of the body's vital fluid to the pavement, as well as few splotches painting parts of Mew's skin. Alarmed cries of their own names rang out as all three spectators flew as close as they could to the injured girl.

A feeble, small smile was apparent on eight-year-olds sunken face, as she drew in the warmth given by the creatures. Never before did she really cherish the feeling of someone actually caring for _her_, and she couldn't remember the last time someone, or in this case, something shouted _for_ her instead of _at_ her. Incomprehensible words echoed in ears. She wished so much that she could understand them, after all, how was she to know if they actually cared or not? Drawing in a painful breath, she managed to choke out a sentence that would change her life forever.

"I-I wish that... I could understand what you're saying... A-and I, I wish that I could have a real family. I... I want to live, and explore, and be _happy_..."

It was then the child collapsed into herself, her breaths shortening, and pulse lessening. Seraphina Potter was truly at Death's Door. However, Jirachi pulsed white, as twin white beams was sent from the Wish Pokémon to the dying girl. A bright white flash blinded all, before it diminished, the four beings were missing.

In a hidden room in Scotland, a white, smoky orb shattered to pieces. Once the smoke disappeared, there was no indication that anything broke there.

* * *

><p><strong>Poké-verse<strong>

Alder, professional wanderer and Champion of Unova's Pokémon League, was currently trekking towards Nuvema Town. He knew that hopefuls wanting to challenge the Pokémon League, and he wished to see if there were any trainers who had the potential to truly be great Pokémon trainers, maybe great enough to succeed him as the next Champion. However, that may not be true. Ever since the Team Plasma fiasco, Alder was tempted to to ask Isis, or maybe Drayden, or be his successor.

However, he was sidetracked while he was on Route 1. Why? A bright white light lit a small portion of the forest off-route. Curious, he walked towards it, and froze in shock. In front of him were three legendary Pokémon: Mew; Jirachi; and Celebi, all crowded around something. He could not see what. It was Celebi who noticed him. With a cry, the flame-haired man found himself surrounded by the three Pokémon. Mew's eyes glowed, as a slight pressure was felt in his mind.

"HELP!" Pleaded three voices from inside his mind.

The Pokémon then flew back to whatever they were surrounding. He quickly ran alongside them. Nearer to the pile, he had to swallow the bile, disgust and horror. That was no pile, that's a child!

"We do not know her name, she made a wish, and we granted it. She is from a different world." Jirachi began.

"She asked to be happy, and to have a family! So we came to you!" Mew continued.

"And she needs you, just as you need her." Celebi finished.

Alder was far too much in shock, awe and horror to think of a decent reply, before his mind snapped awake. "I don't have the means to take care of her!"

"Settle down... You already have a residence at the Pokémon League do you not?" Came the wise words of Jirachi.

Indecisive eyes scanned the young girl at his feet. Thoughts flew within his head, especially whether he would be able to take care of her properly. He couldn't take care of his first Pokémon properly, how could he take care of a human?!

Seconds passed before he made up his mind. The current Champion knelt down and carefully picked the nameless girl up in his arms bridal-style, mindful of her injuries. "I'll take care of her, but you'll have to heal her. There are no hospitals nearby."

Staring at the Legendary trio, he had the impression that they were smiling, or grinning manically. Amazed eyes watched as the three bodies glowed in a blue light, before the girl in his arms glowed the same colour. His bare arms tingled from the power, as the wounds on the child's person closed before his very eyes.

Wide eyes watched as the three departed in a sapphire glow. Before Celebi disappeared back to her forest, she quickly flew back to the man and child.

"We _may_ eventually have to take her back. But not until she is at least 18. Also, Jirachi gave her the ability to speak to Pokémon. Don't let her power be abused." She warned, before she departed.

With a small smile full of wonder, he stood up, and quickly released his Hydreigon.

"Can you fly us home my friend?"

So with a cry, the Champion and his ward departed. In her sleep, the true Chosen One gave a soft smile. She just knew that things were getting better, and maybe, she'll be happy now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi! Sorry for the long wait! I actually could have written more, but I was too excited so here it is!<strong>

**If you can see any errors (stupid keyboard can't keep up...), or ways in which the formatting could be improved to help you read it, tell me preferably in a PM. It's easier for me :)**

**Also, I'm co-writing a story with my friend Charmedwho20. For those of you who like the TV show Charmed, me and my friend are writing a Charmed and Pokémon crossover. It's called 'Power of Three, I Choose You!'. Be sure to check it out! **

**Ja ne!**


End file.
